1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to and a supporting mechanism and a crib therewith, and more specifically, to a supporting mechanism for supporting a hammock of a crib and the crib therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An internal space of a crib is too deep to care a baby conveniently. Thus, the conventional crib includes a hammock connected with a bedstead of the crib for hanging the baby on the hammock. The hammock is installed on an upper side of the bedstead for providing the baby a playing space and for a carer to conveniently hold the baby out of the crib or put the baby in the crib. Meanwhile, a supporting mechanism is disposed on a bottom of the conventional crib so as to fold the crib for storage.
However, a supporting bracket is often disposed under a mattress on the hammock preventing the mattress from bending so as to support the baby stably. Therefore, the conventional supporting mechanism is often designed as a fixed structure. As folding the crib, the hammock has to be detached from the bedstead of the crib first, and then the folding mechanism can be operated to fold the crib. But, this folding operation is inconvenient for the carer. Therefore, it is necessary to providing a supporting mechanism capable of folding or unfolding the hammock together with the bedstead with an easy operation.